The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of insulating, porous, shaped articles and buildings, built with said shaped articles. In particular, the invention relates to a method for the manufacture of insulating, porous, shaped articles such as flat insulating plates, blocks or similar construction elements.
Known from Dutch Patent Application No. 7,113,658 is a method to manufacture porous, shaped articles using expanded plastic spheres, in particular polystyrene spheres, having a bituminous product as a binder between the plastic spheres and the cement, wherein these granules have to be incorporated. The shaped articles thus obtained have a low compressive strength, making them unsuitable for the construction of walls, wall elements and similar constructions therefrom without additional steps. Such a cellular concrete is on occasion also referred to as foamed concrete.
An improvement of said method is described in European Patent Specification No. 31,365, whereby the bituminous odour is avoided and the strength of the shaped article obtained, in particular, the compressive strength, is increased by using a mixture of a bituminous product and waterglass, wherein the waterglass may constitute up to 75% by weight of the mixture, as a binder. The products thus obtained are heat- and moisture resistant and exhibit good heat insulating properties.